Some prior safety devices of elevators are based on the use of a fixed clamp and a mobile clamp and require means for releasing the mobile clamp.
In general, these and other catch systems for safety devices have the drawback that the pressure exerted on the guiderail, in combination with the manner in which it is exerted, tends to mark said guiderail.
Marks left in the elevator guiderails are not received well by manufacturers and installers, due to subsequent effects on the operation of the safety device.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to develop a gradual catch system for an elevator that allows bi-directional braking, both in an upwards and downwards direction, wherein said braking takes place so that the mark left on the guiderails by the rollers is as small as possible, since after a certain time they stop acting and no longer mark the guiderail during braking.